PD-Te Amo
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Mi mente no sabe como escribirte lo que siento ante ti./Estoy enamorada de ti. No sé que me atrajo más hacia ti, pero siempre sentí esa sensación de que estar contigo me hacia bien. Eres como mi medicina ¿sabes? [el peor summary de la historia humana]


**Para el foro:** Espero esto sea lo que buscaban. Me entrevero un poco la cosa.

Disclaimer: ** _Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z"_**

_****__Así __**–**_ Es la carta de Brick

___Así __– _Es la carta de Momoko.

* * *

**~*~*~PD– Te Amo...~*~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para el semáforo parlante:_

_Querido Brick, te escribo esta carta para decirte las cosas que nunca te dije, que nunca podre decirte. _

_Que a pesar de que te marches y yo te deje esta carta, como la cobarde que soy, en una de tus maletas, me siento feliz de haberlo hecho. O eso es lo que mi mente me dice que escriba así que no leas esa parte ni la malinterpretes. Oh y no soy una cobarde. ¡Y Jamas lo seré! Para que sepas. _

* * *

_**Para la dulce-maniaca-come-cómics:**_

_**Querida Momoko, te escribo esta carta porque la verdad la flojera me llega hasta los pies, pero no a mis preciosas y hermosas manos. Y también porque ya me estoy por ir de esta ciudad por algunos años, o directamente para siempre, así que no te hagas ilusiones con historias como que regreso y te abrazo y blah, blah, blah. No es lo mío, además si regresara preferiría salir corriendo antes de que nos reencontremos de este modo tan... ay olvidalo. No le hagas caso a esa parte que escribí. Mis manos trabajan a cincuenta por hora en este momento y ni siquiera sé como escribirte esto...**_

* * *

_Mi vida no era nada antes de que tú llegaras. Y cuando por fin alguien me hablo por primera vez (osea tú) me sentí renovada y loca. Hasta el punto de recobrar esa fama de comer dulces como una demente, que había dejado de hacer hace mucho tiempo. Así que tú eres el culpable de tú propio sobrenombre hacia mí._

_Ja. Espero comprendas que te considero un amigo realmente especial y espero que de verdad vuelvas aquí en unos años cuando termines tus estudios en la universidad. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te vas bastante lejos si tienes aquí ya una! Bueno no puedo hacer nada con tus decisiones. Son tuyas y de nadie más. _

* * *

_**Yo sé que te preguntas el por qué de mi marcha a un nuevo país y todo eso. Pero eso en parte es por mí parte viajera, y porque en esa universidad hay mejores profesores que en la de Tokio. Vamos, admitelo, esos profesores son unos aburridos que no se interesan por sus alumnos. Y yo quiero alguien que me enseñe bien, no que me deje como un bago. Jamas.**_

_**Bueno me pase del tema, pero como dije antes, son mis manos no yo.**_

_**En cuanto a lo que te iba a decir...**_

* * *

_Y bueno, espero comprendas que te extrañare más que nadie en este mundo. _

_Espero pases bien todos los días en esa grandiosa universidad, y bueno, has tu vida. Pero no tanto de ella porque juro que si vuelves con una mujer, te mando a la... No prestes atención a esta parte._

_Supongo que hay cosas que debes dejar ir, y tú eres una de ellas. Espero no haber sido una tonta y que haberte confesado lo que te confesare ahora sea correspondido, porque sino, te juro que salgo en el primer avión a Estados Unidos y me quedo contigo. Porque tú eres todo para mí._

* * *

_**Espero que si llegaras a leer esto no vengas en el primer vuelo aquí y te quedes conmigo porque eso seria muy exagerado hasta para la palabra. Quiero que si llegara a volver luego de mis estudios por lo menos ayas vivido tu vida y que no solo ayas pensado en mí, tanto como yo lo hago. Pero recuerda: Si sales con chicos y te lastiman o intentan propasarse no dudes en consultar a Butch para que los mate a palo. Y también a mí para que mande a toda la guardia de Estados Unidos para que vayan a patearles el trasero en ese momento. Y lo digo muy enserio. Tú lo eres todo para mí.**_

* * *

_¿Te acuerda aquella vez cuando me invitaste a la playa? Yo estaba muy nerviosa y quería ponerme lo más linda posible, al final fui como siempre estaba, y te vi a ti sentado en la arena mirando a la marea. Y resulta que había amanecer. Casi me da un ataque. Desde entonces me aparece ese extraño sentimiento de tener muchas burbujas en el estomago, o como las chicas lo llaman: mariposas en el estomago, cada vez que te veo, hablas y esas cosas. Fue cuando supe que me estabas empezando a gustar. Y Dios me bendiga, adoro todo de ti._

* * *

_**¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que te encontraste por primera vez con miles de cartas de admiradores? Fui yo quien con arduo esfuerzo las hizo todas. Quería demostrarte que eras más hermosa y linda que lo que tú decías de ser fea, y todo eso. Nunca me gusto que dijeras tan malas cosas de ti misma, desde entonces yo... Digamos que plante todos esos regalos que misteriosamente recibiste en todos esos lugares. Lamento si te lastime escribiendo esto pero, tengo que ser sincero.**_

* * *

_¿Sabes? Algunas veces me parecía que tú plantabas todas esos regalos y cartas de admiradoras. Porque todas tenían un olor especial, y además, ese primer día que recibí todas esas cartas, parecías cansado, como si no hubieras dormido por horas. Por eso sospecho que tú las hiciste._

_Y por eso te lo agradezco, si es que fuiste tú. Me sentí muy bien con ellas, como si alguien en este mundo me apreciara. A algunas personas les podrán lastimar estas cosas pero a mí no, y más si tal vez vinieron de ti._

* * *

_**Mi mente no sabe como escribirte lo que siento ante ti, estoy tan loco por ti. Sí ya lo he escrito.**_

_**Desde que te vi sentada sola en la cafetería, no pude despegar mis ojos de ti. Fue como algo a primer vista. Agg, malditas novelas que me hizo leer Miyako, ahora estoy con el amor a primer vista. Aunque sí estoy enamorado de ti, no sé si a primera vista, pero sí de verdad. A quien engaño, mis esfuerzos por ser sincero son en vano, hay tantas cosas que siento cuando te veo que no puedo creer que no aya explotado o algo así. **_

_**Eres tan increíble e inteligente. Dulce y terca. Mandona y sexy.**_

* * *

_Estoy enamorada de ti. No sé que me atrajo más hacia ti, pero siempre sentí esa sensación de que estar contigo me hacia bien. Eres como mi medicina ¿sabes?_

_Hay tantas cosas que te quiero escribir, pero esta hoja inservible no da para mucho así que hasta aquí la dejo. Desde siempre pensé que eras increíble, y nunca pensé que alguien como tú se me acercaría. Me haces sentir especias enserio. Un sentimiento muy extraño siempre esta presente conmigo cuando pienso en ti. _

_Pero ya no me da la hoja para más... Así que espero tengas bueno viaje._

_Y nos vemos pronto._

* * *

_**Maldigo el día en que crearon hojas tan pequeñas. Pero qué puedo hacer. En unas horas marchare al aeropuerto y te dejare esta nota en un abrazo. Y si no es en un abrazo, en otra táctica sera.**_

_**Pero no olvides mis palabras escritas. Tal vez vuelva, tal vez no lo haga. Sigue con tu vida, y no te olvides de si te dañas. Contactame.**_

_**Esta bien, yo te esperare mientras este en la Universidad. Lo que pase luego, va a ser cosa del destino. Quien sabe lo que nos depara.**_

_**Espero tengas bonitos días.**_

* * *

_PD- Te amo Brick_

* * *

_**PD- Te amo Momoko.**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*FIN*~*~*~**_

Bueno esto era lo que se me ocurrió con la canción (Bueno era otra cosa, pero esto es lo que más fácil me salio)

¡Espero les aya gustado!

_**Hasta La Próxima.**_


End file.
